


Tiny Love

by TheMGMouse



Series: The Music Verse: A Series Full of Song Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Hetalia Couples songfic.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: The Music Verse: A Series Full of Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595851
Kudos: 1





	Tiny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! - yes, I know... I'm late, but this has been in my head for the past two weeks and I thought... hey, I should write it. I've been trying to learn to analyze music and song lyrics and I thought this could be a good exercise. So each chapter is named after a lyric and each chapter is a short analyzation of the song lyrics and its meaning in the song. 
> 
> The first is Spain and Romano and there is some Spanish and Italian here :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Ciao and bananas ~

“Todavía no me quiero levantar….” Antonio stretched as the sunlight woke him up, “E-es demasiado temprano.” He yawned, forcing his eyes open he sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. Judging by the already sun-filled room it was late morning already. He must’ve overslept… 

His eyes and hands fell on the spot next to him, it was still warm…, “Romano..?”  
They was no answer, no shower, or anything… it was silent in his house and he couldn’t recall why. Then it hit him, Romano probably snuck out on him… 

It was Sunday and he had to be home so his grandfather wouldn’t be suspicious of if his late studying Spanish at the library was actually real. . . It was … at least that’s where they start before headed back to Antonio’s…

Antonio sighed, hugging himself, he looked out the window at the houses that stretched out for miles… he wondered where Romano was and if he lived nearby maybe? It could be possible… He knew he’d see Romano on Monday, but as he got up and got ready for the day, he couldn’t fight the feeling… He could’ve to said goodbye.

Antonio always thought that being in love meant that everything would be brighter and there would be hearts in the sunrise and everything that they talk of in the stories… Unfortunately it seemed not to be true… 

Antonio stretched in front of the mirror and looked up at himself and fixed his tie. He opened a drawer to get his watch and found a small note with a small heart and three words, ‘Ti amo, Antonio’

Antonio chuckled and wore the biggest of smiles as he walked out of his apartment and into the thin street that lead into the city…


End file.
